In the Words of the Bard
by R. Grace
Summary: One-shot. Mr.Darcy woos Elizabeth with Shakespeare's immortal words from Romeo & Juliet.


**Fluffy, one-shot. Just a little idea I had. Hope you enjoy it!**

_**In the Words of the Bard**_

Jane had been sleeping soundly for several minutes, and Elizabeth was growing weary of sitting in the dimly-lit bedchamber. She decided to walk to the library to find another book to read before joining the rest of the party in the drawing room. Not that Elizabeth particularly relished the society of any particular member of the Bingley party, but she simply could no longer remain cooped up in the sick room.

Elizabeth realized it could be considered rude that she chose to occupy herself with a book rather than participate in conversation, but she cared not for meaningless prattle about fashion or the vicious gossip constantly spewed from Mr. Bingley's shallow sisters. The only intelligent conversation she had enjoyed since coming to Netherfield had been a few very brief debates with Mr. Darcy. Yes, Mr. Darcy was proud and somewhat arrogant, but Elizabeth had to give him credit for what she perceived to be an uncommon degree of intelligence. He seemed to be very well read and well educated, and he articulated his opinions with an air of thoughtfulness that was refreshing after listening to the free-flowing ramblings of the remainder of the company. She thought it rather ironic that Mr. Darcy's presence was the only thing that made the company tolerable!

Elizabeth's attention was drawn from her perusal of the shelves by a very lovely sunset framed perfectly by the french doors that led out to the second floor terrace. She momentarily abandoned her search, stepping out into the cool evening air to enjoy the view. Resting her palms on the stone railing, she watched the golden sun sink lower and lower under the horizon. She was stirred from her reverie by a deep, masculine voice coming from the ground below her.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she." (Romeo & Juliet, Act II, Scene II)

Elizabeth started, blushed, and looked down into Mr. Darcy's smiling face. She realized that she had never seen him smile before. If he realized just how handsome he appeared at this moment, Elizabeth was sure he would make an effort to smile more. She felt her knees weaken. He truly was a devastatingly handsome man, no matter how disagreeable he could sometimes be.

"You know your Shakespeare, Mr. Darcy. Or should I say Romeo?" She giggled, and Darcy blushed scarlet. _So, the formidable Mr. Darcy smiles _and _blushes, _she thought. _What a lovely surprise._

Darcy looked down at his boots, a bit embarrassed by his silly, impulsive behavior. When he had noticed Elizabeth standing above him, eyes glistening in the light of the fading sun, pale skin glowing against the gathering darkness, he had immediately been put in mind of this scene from _Romeo and Juliet._ Such beauty should not go unpraised, and because he had not the words to do her justice, he borrowed his lines from the Bard himself. Darcy took a deep breath, willing the flush to drain from his face, and returned his eyes to the feast before him.

"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night as a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear. Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear." (Act I, Scene V)

Elizabeth felt her heart falter as he finished his speech. The sincerity in his eyes and in his voice stirred something deep inside her. She had to remind herself to breathe. But how could such a line possibly be applied to she whom he found merely tolerable?

To relieve the awkwardness she felt, Elizabeth did what she always did when faced with a situation beyond her control-she teased.

"I'm afraid you are in the wrong scene, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps I was premature in my praise."

"I realize I am rather...jumping around, but the line seemed very...appropriate."

Elizabeth blushed anew, laughed nervously, and tried to steer the conversation to safer ground.

"You should have pursued a career on the stage, Mr. Darcy. You would have made a marvelous Romeo."

"Only with the right Juliet, Miss Elizabeth." As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. He was beginning to cross the line between playful flirtation and revealing his feelings, something he had resolved not to do. He would not raise Elizabeth's hopes only to have the shatter them. His eyes returned to her again. She had leaned forward so that her elbows rested on the railing, and rested her face in her hands, eyes looking up into the now night sky. The sight of her bosom nearly spilling from her daringly cut gown broke the last vestiges of his resolve. When the appropriate line came to him, he could not stop himself from reciting it.

"Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return... See how she leans her cheek upon her hand? Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand that I might touch that cheek!" (Act II, Scene II)

Elizabeth decided the best course of action was to disguise her very real tumultuous feelings in the words of the immortal heroine. She placed her hand over her fluttering heart.

"Ay, me!"

"She speaks!" Darcy continued. "Oh, speak again, bright angel!"

Elizabeth, quite taken with delight at this little game they had begun to play, decided it was time to show her own accomplishment.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" (Act II, Scene II)

Darcy was now no longer master of himself. Overcome by desire and the magic of the moment, he found a foothold on the stone surface of the wall and began to climb.

Elizabeth, not noticing her companion's occupation, continued her recitation.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection that he owes without that title! Oh, Romeo, doff they name; and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself!" (Act II, Scene II)

By the end of Elizabeth's speech, Darcy had gained the railing and was pulling up, much to Elizabeth's surprise. She gasped and tried to step back, but Darcy quickly captured her hand with his. Never releasing her hand, he used his teeth to remove each of his gloves. Once freed, his hands gently stroked the smooth skin of her hand and wrist. Elizabeth wondered if he could feel her trembling.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth the rough touch with a gentle kiss." (Act I, Scene V)

Darcy gloried in Elizabeth's sharp intake of breath as his lips touched the delicate skin of her palm. He captured her other hand, and continued to worship her hands and wrists with his lips and fingers. The feel of her soft skin was heavenly. Darcy was undone. There was no possibility of turning back now. He knew he could never be happy without his lovely Juliet.

Elizabeth was stunned by the glorious sensations he was creating in her. Though he touched only her hands, she felt as though he had removed all her clothing, and she now stood before him uncovered, unguarded, real.

Darcy paused his ministrations to her hands to look into her eyes. The openness and vulnerability he saw there touched his soul. Ever so slowly, he cupped her soft cheek in his warm hand and traced the outline of her lips with his thumb. He watched, entranced, as her lips parted under his touch. For a seemingly endless moment, they leaned closer to each other, each knowing such proximity was forbidden, but unable to break the spell. When their lips finally touched, all hesitations were forgotten, and they abandoned themselves to sensation.

Elizabeth could not believe she was allowing him such liberties, but could not bring herself to pull away. The feel of his mouth on hers was heavenly. And his smell! Nothing could compare to his heady, earthy smell- fresh air, hay, and new leather, mixed with his own exotic essence. Elizabeth raised her hand to his temple, finding it slick with sweat, and tentatively entwined her fingers in his damp curls. She had always been fascinated by the tighter, denser curls just above his ear and temple, and now she stroked and fondled them without restraint. She opened her eyes to study his handsome face, so close to hers, only to find that his deep brown eyes were already fixed on her face.

Darcy was in a daze, his wits nearly addled by her closeness, her soft body pressed into his, her delicate fingers rubbing just above his temples. When she opened her eyes, the unguarded enjoyment in them nearly caused him to forget the precarious nature of his situation. His hungry eyes took her in, drinking in her flushed face and bright eyes, and, inevitably, her heaving bosom.

"So lovely...Elizabeth," he whispered reverently as lowered his face to kiss her collarbone, then then the delicious swell of her bosom, so enticingly displayed by her low bodice.

"Oh...oh, my!" Elizabeth gasped as he gently nipped and suckled at the top of her breast, instinctually taking a step towards him without regard to his tenuous position on the railing.

Realizing that this situation was no longer ideal, Darcy quickly hoisted himself over the railing to join Elizabeth on the balcony. He wasted no time grasping her hand and pulling her into the library. He led her to a secluded alcove within the library, hiding them from sight between shelves and shelves of books. A perfectly-placed moonbeam shone directly into their little sanctuary, illuminating Elizabeth to Darcy's worshiping eyes.

He made no move to continue the liberties he had taken on the balcony. He simply caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, and held one of her hands with his free one.

"You are so beautiful Elizabeth," he whispered seductively in her ear. "You rend my heart into shreds. It is completely, and entirely yours, such as it is."

Elizabeth's confusion momentarily broke the spell. "Beautiful? But you said, not a month past, that I was merely "tolerable," not even handsome enough to dance with."

"I am sorry you heard that, as I am sorry that I said it. It was a complete falsehood."

Taking a step closer, Darcy cupped her cheek in his hand as her recited the words that had been in his heart when he first beheld her at the assembly.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight; for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." (Act I, Scene V)

Elizabeth moaned as his lips once again captured hers. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer until his body was completely pressed into hers, trapping her against the bookshelves behind her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and dueled with hers, causing Elizabeth to loose the last of her will to resist him. Before her mind became so full of him that she completely lost all rational thought, Elizabeth briefly wondered if their story would be told hundreds of years later, for it was certainly one for the ages.

_Exeunt_

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
